tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scourge and Interrogator 2
Log Title: Scourge and Interrogator 2 Characters: Scourge, Interrogator Location: The desert outside of Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: Midweek, last week of October, 2010 (October 23) TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator and Scourge meet to finalize their plans. (Continued from Scourge and Interrogator 1) Category:2010 Sweeper, are you there? Affirmative Let us meet where we first met in person in forty five minutes, if you have no other plans. That is acceptable. About Forty-Five Minutes Later... Interrogator is sitting in the desert, wearing the same deeply hooded brown robe as last time, waiting by the hole Scourge dug. Scourge returns to the place he was digging. He scents the air, detecting whoever is nearby. He settles himself at the side of the hole. Interrogator rises as Scourge arrives, and waves in greeting. "Ahhh," Scourge rumbles, "Is there not also one other to accompany us here?" he asks. Interrogator cocks his head. "Who would that be?" "The one called IAmHere," Scourge says, "That wouldn't be you, would it?" Interrogator nods. "Yes." Scourge says, "Interesting. And how can I verify that?" "Yes, verification. I am currently logged on to dal.net. You should be able to trace that signal to a server in Moscow, Russia. Do be discrete about it." Interrogator says, "Would Scourge try to track all the signals comming from the helmet, or just that one?" Scourge hmms, good question Scourge says, "probably all of them" Scourge starts tracing the signals. Interrogator says, "O.k., the dal.net signal would trace to where he said. The other would trace to Cobra Island." Are you there, IAmHere? Yes. Are you standing in front of me beside a pit? Yes. Excellent. Satisfied? indeed. Scourge finishes tracing, and is satisfied. "So, now, let us talk business," he says. Interrogator nods, and says in his accentless voice, "Yes. Business. My friends and I propose an even split. You may harvest all you can, but we get exactly half." Scourge scratches his chin. "I suppose that would be acceptable," he says. Interrogator says, "Then it is agreed?" Scourge nods. "It is agreed." Interrogator pulls a portable harddrive out of his robe. "This has 1 TB of memory. On it is the access code to that server in Moscow. There are also maps of the oil fields, mainly those that are hard to access from the ground and are far from military bases. The is also guard size, strength, and shift detail. Finally, there is a list of signals that will let you know when it is safe to raid. Just leave a message on the server (@mail me) before any raids to be sure everything is all right, and to let me know how much was taken.". Scourge nods and reaches to take the portable harddrive. "I shall," he says, "I trust this information is up-to-date?" Interrogator hands Scourge the harddrive. "Yes, as of this morning, and any future changes will be on the server." "All right," Scourge says, "I should take this and get the data off it and made the maps into hardcopies." Interrogator nods. "Destroy the harddrive once you do, please. I do not like evidence floating around." "Naturally," Scourge says, "Wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands." Interrogator says, "Good, this should be mutually profitable for both sides then." "I should hope so," the Sweep Leader says, before taking to the air to get the harddrive to a secure location where he can get the information off it. Interrogator waves as Scourge flies off. category:Logs